SongShots HoO (español)
by AndyZhang
Summary: ¡Hola! Aquí AndyZhang reportandose con un songshot cada semana. (. .)7. Las parejas serán Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Tratie, etc.
1. The Only Exception (Jasper)

The Only Exception (Jasper)

Piper Mclean era una chica solitaria...

_When i was younger (cuando era más jóven)  
>I saw my daddy cry (ví a mi papi llorar)<br>And cursed at the wind (y maldecir al viento)  
>He broke his own heart (el rompió su propio corazón)<br>And i watched ( y ví)  
>As he tried to reassemble it (cómo trató de restaurarlo)<br>_

Había vivido demasiado tiempo viendo a su padre sufir. El gran Tristan Mclean sufriendo por amor.

_And my momma swore that (mi mamá juró)  
>She would never let herself forget (que jámas se dejaría olvidar)<br>_

Ella no llegó a conocer a su madre pero por la forma en que su padre evitaba tanto hablar de ella, debió de haber sido buena.

_And that was the day i promised (y ese fué el día en que prometí)  
>Id never sing of love (que jamás le cantaría al amor)<br>If it does not exist (si no existe)  
><em>

Piper jamás creyó que el amor era real, no hasta que él llegó.

_But darlin, (pero cariño)  
>You, are, the only exception ( tú eres la única excepción)<br>You, are, the only exception (tú eres la única excepción)  
>You, are, the only exception ( tú eres la única excepción)<br>You, are, the only exception (tú eres la única excepción)  
><em>

Él era la única excepción, Jason Grace, el chico nuevo había logrado enamorarla_._

_Maybe i know, somewhere (tal vez yo sé, en algún lugar)  
>Deep in my soul (en lo profundo de mi alma)<br>That love never lasts (que él amor no dura)  
>And we've got to find other ways (y tenemos que encontrar otras maneras)<br>To make it alone (de hacerlo solos)  
>Or keep a straight face ( o mantener una cara seria)<br>_

Pero, después, cuando supo que eran semidioses y que él tenía una a alguien esperando, retomó su promesa.

_And i've always lived like this (y siempre he vivido así)  
>Keeping a comfortable, distance (manteniendo una distancia cómoda)<br>And up until now (y hasta ahora)  
>I had sworn to myself that i was content (me había jurado a mí misma que estaba feliz)<br>With loneliness (con la soledad)  
><em>

Durante dias él la llamaba y ella sólo lo evadía con falsas excusas.

_Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but (porque nadie nunca había valido el riesgo, pero)_

_You, are, the only exception (tú eres la única excepciòn)  
>You, are, the only exception (tú eres la única excepción)<br>You, are, the only exception (tú eres la única excepción)  
>You, are, the only exception (tú eres la única excepción)<br>_

Finalmente ella cedió, porque Jason Grace era su única excepción. Él era la única excepción.

_Ive got a tight grip on reality (conseguí un agarre a la realidad)  
>But i cant (pero no puedo)<br>Let go of what's in front of me here (dejar ir lo que está enfrente de mí)  
>I know your leaving (yo se que te vas)<br>In the morning, when you wake up (de mañana, cuando despiertes)  
>Leave me with some proof its not a dream (déjame con una prueba de que esto no es un sueño<br>_

Aún sabiendo que el podía irse en cualquier momento ella se quedó con él, porque ella enrealidad lo amaba

_Ohh-  
><em>  
><em>You, are, the only exception (tú eres la única excepción)<br>You, are, the only exception (tú eres la única excepción)  
>You, are, the only exception (tú eres la única excepción)<br>You, are, the only exception (tú eres la única excepción)  
>You, are, the only exception (tú eres la única excepción)<br>You, are, the only exception (tú eres la única excepción)  
>You, are, the only exception (tú eres la única excepción)<br>You, are, the only exception (tú eres la única excepción)  
><em>

Él es la única excepción, él siempre será la única excepción.

_And im on my way to believing it. (estoy por creerlo)  
>Oh, And Im on my way to believing it. (oh, estoy por creerlo)<em>

Y en ese momento ella viajaba hacia una guerra, en un buque de guerra, con sus mejores amigos y él, su única excepción


	2. My Song Know What You Did In The Dark

**Puede contener un poco de spoiler BOO.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Leo)<strong>

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
><em>Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.<em>

Leo Valdez se preparaba para la batalla, mientras le daba los últimos detalles a Festo, su dragón.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_  
><em>Can't be sure when they've hit their mark<em>  
><em>And besides in the mean, mean time<em>  
><em>I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart<em>

Los últimos días se la había pasado pensando en _ella._

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_  
><em>So now the world can never get me on my level<em>  
><em>I just gotta get you off the cage<em>  
><em>I'm a young lover's rage<em>  
><em>Gonna need a spark to ignite<em>

Su único deseo (después rescatar a Calipso), era derrotar a Gea, esa anciana se había encargado de arruinar su existencia.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
><em>Light 'em up, up, up<em>  
><em>Light 'em up, up, up<em>  
><em>I'm on fire<em>

Eso era justo lo que iba a hacer, _encenderlos, _una furia ciega recorrio su cuerpo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzo a _arder, _literalmente.

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
><em>Light 'em up, up, up<em>  
><em>Light 'em up, up, up<em>  
><em>I'm on fire<em>

Cargo a la batalla, lanzando proyectiles desde el gran Argo II.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
><em>In the dark, dark<em>  
><em>Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.<em>  
><em>In the dark, dark<em>

_All the writers keep writing what they write __Somewhere another pretty vein just dies __I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see __That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

Había sufrido, demasiado y el merecía el final feliz, ella era el antídoto para todo su dolor._  
><em>

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
><em>Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes<em>  
><em>In the end everything collides<em>  
><em>My childhood spat back out the monster that you see<em>

Flashbacks aparecían en su mente, su Tía Callida metiendolo en una chimenea ardiendo, el incendio en el taller de su madre, todos sus recuerdos dolorosos recorrieron su mente.

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
><em>Light 'em up, up, up<em>  
><em>Light 'em up, up, up<em>  
><em>I'm on fire<em>

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
><em>Light 'em up, up, up<em>  
><em>Light 'em up, up, up<em>  
><em>I'm on fire<em>

Desde el cielo, veía a sus amigos luchando codo a codo con sus padres divinos. Su padre, Hefesto, luchaba contra el gigante Mimas

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
><em>In the dark, dark<em>  
><em>Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.<em>  
><em>In the dark, dark<em>

_Su mejor amiga, Piper McLean estaba enfrascada en la batalla con una gigante desconocida, mientras que su madre, Afrodita, le daba ánimos, "¡Vamos linda, ya la tienes!" Leo habría reído pero no podía desconcentrarce._

_My songs know what you did in the dark_  
><em>(My songs know what you did in the dark)<em>

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
><em>Light 'em up, up, up<em>  
><em>Light 'em up, up, up<em>  
><em>I'm on fire<em>

_Al fin habian ganado contra los gigantes, ¡Estaban todos destruidos! Pero ahora su desafío seria ganarle a la tierra misma. _

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
><em>Light 'em up, up, up<em>  
><em>Light 'em up, up, up<em>  
><em>I'm on fire<em>

Y ahí estaban los tres de nuevo, su misión era destruir a Gea.

Antes de todo, Leo sabia lo que pasaría.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
><em>In the dark, dark<em>

La voz de Piper hizo eco en sus oídos, su encanto vocal era realmente poderoso.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
><em>In the dark, dark<em>

Lo que dolio realmente fue decirles lo siguiente: "Tengo un plan... pero por si acaso, los amo chicos".

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

Solo les dio tiempo de escapar antes de la explosión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Según ustedes ¿Cual debería ser para Percabeth? PD: ¿Ya leyeron BOO? Yo si U.U<strong>_


End file.
